


Prince Wars (Updated!)

by AnonymousJackalope



Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Humor, Intrigue, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Parody, Princes & Princesses, Romance, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousJackalope/pseuds/AnonymousJackalope
Summary: Imagine if you will, two Kingdoms like no other; The Kingdom of SM and The Kingdom of Big Hit.The reason behind how I ended up in the Kingdom of SM is a long story; one of pain and heartbreak, one of mistaken identities, and one of poison and love. Bear with me as I recall the events of that time and twist within my memories the stories my friends told me thereafter, after all our turmoil felt like it was well and truly over.(Takes influence from Blood Sweat and Tears era, Exact Era, and Lo Siento era)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. Welcome to Prince Wars! A lovely fairy tale parody starring our Bangtan Boys and Exo (along with some Super Junior cameos ;) I hope you enjoy!

The story begins with a royal betrothal or rather, the plans for one; the Kingdom’s of SM and Big Hit had decided to join together through marriage. This was the reason why the Prince of Big Hit made his way out of his home territory, and headed in the direction of SM kingdom. He only took a few attendees with him.

Rap Monster was a person who put others before himself; that’s what made him a good prince. The subjects around him were grateful for his presence because he always presented solutions. He was brought up to be a strong leader by his father, King Hitman Bang, and it had not been in vain. He was a powerful warrior with a soft heart, someone who was well read and had adamantly studied the teachings of rulers that had lived before him. He wasn’t overly enthusiastic about marrying someone he had never met but he knew it would benefit his kingdom, that’s why he saddled his horse to make the journey.

Forging his way through the woods that separated the lands of Big Hit and SM, the trees around his party were very quiet. They were passing a river nearby, but other than the sound of running water, there was nothing else; it set Rap Monster on edge. 

He let his horse continue down the path but he raised his hand to indicate danger. He wanted his people to be on guard, and for good reason, as, not two steps onwards, an arrow flew past his head and hit the nearest tree. His horse whinnied and rose up in the air, before trying to retreat backwards.

“Shh.” He tried to calm it but as he made the effort, more arrows aimed their way towards him. Taking a look behind, he saw his men drawing their swords and dismounting. 

“Protect the prince!” They cried, running to surround his position.

“Don’t! My horse!” The poor animal was young and wasn’t used to the sounds  of battle. In fact, the horse was actually a gift for his soon-to-be betrothed. She only got more riled up as the soldiers took a combative stance around their prince. His men were wary of the beast, but there was nowhere for them to go when masked adversaries revealed themselves and began their assault. 

“Rap Monster!” A voice shouted. Making his way to the front of the group was Kai, SM’s emissary, sent to help the prince on his journey from his home kingdom to the other. “You have to dismount!”

“I’m trying!” Rap Monster called out in reply, but the horse wouldn’t calm. He was too easy a target atop it’s back, but the only solution he could find was to jump or be thrown off. He watched, helpless, as his guards took to combat with their enemies and all too soon realised how skilled their opponents were. 

His father had warned him that other kingdom’s wouldn’t look to kindly on their union with SM, so these warriors had to be assasins; well trained ones. Already a few of his men were injured. He couldn’t just stay on his high horse and watch them die so, without much choice, he jumped. Unfortunately, he injured his shoulder in the fall, but without putting much thought into it, he drew his sword and headed into the fray. He wouldn’t let his men fight alone.

 

***

 

Unbeknownst to the Prince and his crew, not to mention the would-be assassins, there was another person in the woods. He knew nothing about the battle in his vicinity; he didn’t even hear it. He was too busy enjoying the sunlight that cascaded through the branches of familiar trees. 

Jin would usually walk the forest alone in the early afternoon, looking at nature and watching animals go about their day. It made him smile to see them with their families or even on their lonesome; sometimes they would approach him and that always made him feel special.

He was stepping up to the river for a drink when he heard the horse coming. It streamed past him and he only had seconds to jump out of the way. It neighed and stopped not too far from where he stood and circled a patch of grass in frustration.  

He watched it, concerned. It looked agitated and scared. It whinnied loudly and rose up on it’s hind legs as if to rush away, but it’s back leg crumpled and it fell. Hearing it cry out in pain, he ran towards it without a second thought.

Upon reaching the horse, he tried not to upset it further; he stepped softly on the grass and approached with caution. The horse latched eyes onto him and shook its head but didn’t rise. 

“Shhh.” He whispered, stepping slowly forward. “It’s alright.” He hoped that his voice would calm the animal and, miraculously, he managed to stride within touching distance without injury. The horse neighed softly, but now it sounded more like a cry and Jin’s heart felt for the creature. 

He spoke while reaching his hand out. “Tell me what’s wrong.” The horse rocked back but, with more dulcet tones from Jin, he was able to make contact with his hand. He stroked the horse’s mane, appreciating it’s hazel colour and beautiful long hair. The horse improved under his touch, her anxiety seeming to dissipate and Jin smiled, grateful that he could help. He brushed his hand down her back, but as he made his way down with his hand, that’s when he noticed the protruding arrow.

“This-”

“You found her.”

A pained voice came from behind him and Jin whipped around, alarmed to see a face he didn’t recognise. Not only that, but this person was covered in blood. He stood, immediately on guard. “Who are you? What are you doing here?”

The stranger shook his head. “Who I am isn’t important.” His breathing was laboured when he spoke, and he took a few staggering steps forward. “I was attacked. There are...bandits in the woods.” 

It was hard for Jin to stay guarded when this person was injured as well. He watched as the stranger practically fell, making his way to the horse’s side. He barely acknowledged Jin’s presence. 

“Is she alright?” he asked.

Jin stared at the stranger for a second, taking note of his fine clothes and his ruffled hair that held a greenish-silver tinge. He wondered if that was simply the hair colour, or if the stranger had fallen and rolled around in some grass for a while but, overall, he seemed harmless. He had no weapon and his top priority was the horse, which was a honourable trait in Jin’s mind. Releasing his apprehension, he knelt down to inspect the horse’s wound alongside the stranger. 

“She’s been shot in the back, but other than being a little scared, she’s fine.”

The stranger smiled. “Good.” 

“What about you? All that blood…” Jin watched as the stranger cradled his shoulder. 

“It’s not mine. Besides, it’s just my shoulder that hurts…” He took a deep breath and turned towards Jin, his face holding a level of authority Jin had never seen. “You should get out of here. There might be more bandits coming this way.”

“I’m not leaving this horse.”

The stranger laughed. “Is this horse more important than your life?”

“I like to think our lives are pretty equal, thank you very much. What about yours?”

The stranger shook his head but didn’t say anymore. Looking between them, Jin knew he couldn’t leave either of them alone.

“My house isn’t too far outside of the woods. The horse can still walk. How about you?”

The stranger nodded, grunting as he tried to stand. Jin reached out a hand to help him and soon he had the stranger’s arm placed over his shoulder. Turning back to the horse, he clicked and she rose to standing. He smiled up at her and patted her back and they are all appeared to be standing side by side. 

“You should probably tell me your name.” Jin suggested, as they started walking.

The stranger smiled. “I’m putting myself in your care. What’s yours?”

“Jin.”

The stranger nodded. “Nice to meet you, Jin. I’m- Look out!” Just before an arrow could pierce Jin straight through the chest, the stranger shoved him out of the way, getting himself hit in the process. 

Both of them fell to the ground as the horse let out a loud cry. She ran off before Jin could stop her and all he could hear was the sound of her hoof beats getting further and further away. 


	2. Chapter 2

It’s hard to say for sure, but when Jin started panicking, I’m pretty sure the whole forest heard him. How he had enough breath to scream in terror and carry the injured Prince out of the forest is beyond me, but he did, also while successfully evading capture I might add.

He pushed open the front door of his house and pulled the barely standing stranger inside behind him. Fortuitously, Jin’s dad had a stupid table set up by the side of the door and Jin haphazardly placed his new friend on top of it. It didn't take long for blood to begin staining the wood; his dad would appreciate that later.

“Was I hit?” The stranger’s detached voice said aloud. Jin was hurriedly looking for first aid supplies. 

“Of course you were hit! You think that's a daisy sticking out of your arm?!”

He heard a soft chuckle from behind him. “It’s the shoulder I hurt before as well.”

“Great. Injuries on top of injuries.” He found the box he was looking for and made his way back to the table. “I'm not a doctor you know.”

Before his very eyes, the man sat up of his own accord. “I can talk you through it if you like.”

Jin had never been so insulted. He grabbed his patient’s arm a bit too aggressively and brought it forward. “Don't worry I can handle it, the way I handled getting you out of the woods and escaping more grievous harm and whatever else!”

The stranger only laughed again. 

Jin, trying to calm down but failing, looked at the injured shoulder. He'd broken off the end of the arrow as they'd been running out of the forest, but now he had the arduous job of pulling it out. He squealed a little bit internally before placing one hand on the shoulder and the other on the arrow. 

“This could go horribly wrong,” he warned.

The stranger only gave him an understanding smile, his eyes full of unbelievable trust. “Do what you think is right and I'll be in your debt.”

“Damn right you will be.”

At that moment, Jin took that opportunity to yank the arrow out of his new friend’s shoulder. This time he squealed out loud. 

“Blood! Blood! Blood! Aghhhh!”

 

***

 

_ His lips were pursed as he wiped the blood away, beads of sweat sliding down his temple. Rap Monster reached up to wipe hair away from his rescuer’s face and finally noticed how pink it was. It made him smile. Why was this face so handsome? _

Waking up from what felt like a dream, Rap Monster sat up in a bed that wasn’t his own to the smell of bread and fire. He looked around frantically, but found himself to be safely tucked away in what seemed to be a bedroom. 

The room was modest in comparison to his own. There weren’t any grand tapestries, or paintings depicting his family tree, but a plain wall made of wood. A  few books in the corner and a small table that held papers and some writing material. It was small but it felt...cosy. 

Feeling soreness in his shoulder, he looked at it and found that it had been bandaged and set in a sling. He remembered running in the forest, the horse, and a stranger who had saved him…Jin; he remembered that his name was Jin. The smell of bread got stronger and he found that his stomach couldn’t take. 

Getting up slowly, he made his way out of the room and found a staircase. As he made his way down, the space surrounding him grew warmer, and as he followed the sound of a crackling fire, he made his way to what appeared to be the kitchen and in the center of it was his saviour, baking some bread. 

Sweat dripped from Jin’s brow just from his close proximity to the fire, the stone oven glowing behind him, but he faced away from it and upon closer inspection, Rap Monster could see him glazing pastries, more specifically a danish.

He stepped up to the counter cautiously and smiled brightly. “Good morning.”

Jin looked up from his work but didn’t smile back. “I see your awake then.”

The Prince nodded. “Whatever you’re baking smells great.”

“It’s just tiger bread.”

“I didn’t realise this place was a bakery.” Rap monster says as he looks around. 

“Of course you didn’t notice because you were injured at the time.” Jin slammed down his spoon he’d been using to collect jam and looked up at his guest. 

“I am grateful to you.” The Prince added quickly. 

“I should have just let you bleed to death. Look at that table!”

Rap Monster turned to look at the table Jin pointed and saw a wooden one near the front door. It was stained red.

“My dad is going to kill me.” Jin muttered, before going back to his danish.

“I’m so sorry. I’ll make it up to you.”

“You can make it up to me by telling me who you are!” Jin shouted, before passing the Prince what was in his hands. “And eat a danish.”

Rap Monster gladly accepted it and used it as an excuse not to answer his rescuer’s simple question. With evidence of Jin’s simple life all around him, he didn’t want to admit that he was a prince there and then. It would change the dynamic, and it would certainly make everything awkward between them, and somewhere along the line, he’d become somewhat fond of his saviour. 

“Well?” Jin stared him dead in the face, blinking slowly. “What’s your name?”

“RM.” he replied. At least it wasn’t a total lie. 

“RM?” 

“Yep.”

“And who are you RM?”

“Huh?”

“Well, ignoring the fact that you appeared out of nowhere, and the only thing you cared about was an injured horse, I gave you the benefit of the doubt but I don’t know who you are.” Jin leans forward, growing closer to Rap Monster’s face, his eyes piercing as he asks his next questions. “All you said was that there were bandits in the woods...are you a bandit?”

“What? Why would I be-”

“Those clothes look expensive…” Jin mused, turning to go to the oven to check on his bread.

Rap Monster looked down at his clothes and frowned. Of course Jin was right. Who wouldn’t notice the quality of his clothes? The inside even held a sewn on copy of his family’s seal, he was just lucky Jin hadn’t seen it yet. What else would Jin think? He was either a bandit...or a….

“What do you think I am?”

“What?” His wide shoulders jumped in surprise as he jumped away from the oven.

The Prince takes a bite into his danish. “Tell me what you think.”

Jin turned, with his hands on his hips. “I think you’re a conundrum.”

Rap Monster burst  out laughing.

“It’s not funny.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

  
  


***

 

It might have annoyed him, but Jin thought RM’s laughter was the happiest sound he’d ever heard; it was light and down to earth, but he tried his best to look angry until the facade broke. 

“Eat another danish.” He throws a roll in RM’s direction and RM catches the roll despite being caught off guard.

To Jin, RM looked harmless and sturdy. The first thing he cared about was an injured horse and he had saved Jin from death, thought he hated to admit it. Finding him in the woods had been the most interesting development of his entire day, and he didn’t feel any malevolent vibes coming off of him. It bothered him slightly, but trust could only grow from trust… and who could deny those dimples.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. I knew it wasn't a good idea to write to fanfic's at once but I'm stubborn.

Finished with breakfast, Rap Monster brushed off his hands and watched Jin take out his last batch of bread. There was sweat sliding down his neck that he desperately wanted to wipe away, but he kept himself rooted to his seat and resigned himself to watching instead.

“So where is my horse?” He questioned, trying to pick up the conversation.

Jin turned around to face him, wiping his hands on a cloth. “Didn't you hear her run away?”

Rap Monster furrowed an eyebrow. 

“Right after you got hit, she got scared and ran off. I don't blame her.”

The Prince stood up and began untying his sling. “Then I have to go after her-”

“Stop!” Jin lunged across the space, his long arm grabbing the Prince's hand. “Why are you undoing that?”

Rap Monster shrugged. “There might be more bandits in the woods. I can't fight them with one arm.”

“So you're going to undo all of my hard work just to get injured again; well you just go right ahead.” Jin stood up and watched him with forced disinterest as he finished taking off the bandage. 

“I’m sorry. Thank you for all your help, but I have to find her; she’s far too important. I hope we meet again.” He stepped back with a sad smile, but Jin wasn’t having it. 

“Why are you acting like I'm not going with you - I'm going with you.” He ran around the counter and went into a cupboard to rummage.

“I just said there might be more bandits. It'll be dangerous.” Rap Monster looked on concerned. “You can’t come.”

Jin shrugged, bringing out a familiar box of first aid supplies. “There are more dangerous things. I can handle it”  

“You ran away, remember?” Rap Monster said it in a mocking way but inside, he was impressed. 

“And I saved your life.” Jin replied. “Plus, I have a good idea of where your horse might be, so don’t act all high and mighty.” Jin stepped up to the front door and Rap Monster watched him with interest.

This crazy baker wanted to go back into the woods with him, and for a horse no less, one he barely understood the importance of. It mystified him and had him standing in place for a while. Jin however, was impatient.

“Why are you just standing there? Let's go!”

 

***

 

Kai nervously fumbled with the hem of his shirt as he made his way through the Palace. Statues and paintings lined the cream walls and as he passed through walkway after walkway, he felt more anxiety rise in his chest. 

The thing about the Palace is, there’s so much empty space that it has the ability to make you feel small, no matter how important you are; especially when you have unfortunate news to deliver to the King of said Palace. The absence of items has a way of making you feel even worse. 

A welcome party was expected, but Kai had ridden ahead, and was early, managing to avoid the embarrassment of arriving with no Prince, but lookouts did recognise him. Because of this, it didn't take long for his Uncle to find him walking through those large halls by himself. 

Adviser to the King, Chen, ran towards his nephew and grabbed him by the arm. “What are you doing here?”

Kai was hesitant to answer his Uncle, but tried to keep a face of propriety. “Something happened.”

“What happened? What did you do?”

“I didn't do anything.” He replied in defence.

“Then where is the prince? Why are you headed to the King empty handed? Whyyy?” He whined.

Kai looked away from his Uncle, who seemed to be settling into panic, and tried to keep himself relatively calm. The story reluctantly fell from his lips. “We were ambushed in the woods. Assassin's...separated us.”

The slap to his head came out of nowhere. “You were supposed to protect him!”

“I did!” Kai shouted, eyes wide with hurt from his Uncle's lack of trust. Frustration led to him shrugging the royal advisor off a little too violently. “We were a small group in the first place, and there wasn’t much we could do when his gift of a horse was no good in a fight and ran off. Then he had to chase it into the woods and I couldn’t follow him-” He cut himself off, knowing that his Uncle wouldn’t care about any of this. 

His Uncle cared about results. He cared about keeping the family reputation high and, the fact that his nephew was an idiot, hidden. Kai knew as much that’s what his Uncle Chen thought, and he tried to prove everyday that he wasn’t, but it never seemed to be of any use... So he gave up explaining and straightened his uniform instead.

“Let me pass,” he voiced in monotone, “so I can report to the King.” Without waiting for an answer, or a dismissal, he moved past the Royal Adviser and continued on his way, but he could hear footsteps coming up behind him; unfortunately this encounter wasn’t over.

“What are you going to tell him?” His Uncle asked.

“The truth?”

“Oh, of course. Get yourself blamed.”

Kai turned on his heels and there was nearly a collision between the two of them. His voice lowered because of the proximity. “I like to think I have positive favour with the King, considering I was sent as his royal envoy-”

“That was me.” Chen pointed to himself. “ All me. You are my nephew after all.”

Kai rolled his eyes and continued walking and thankfully no footsteps sounded to follow him this time. 

“Do you perchance know where I can find the King at this current time, Uncle?” He shouted back.

“In the courtyard,” was a tired reply. “Our beloved Prince is playing his usual game.”

_ Good _ , Kai thought,  _ he’ll be in a good mood. _

 

***

 

Jin made his way through the woods with RM at his side. His companion had still decided to unbind his arm, which was annoying, but there wasn't much Jin could do about it, so he walked in silence, along for the adventure, or the lack thereof as it seemed. 

“You can still turn back you know.” RM told him, as they passed the river from the day before cautiously.

“Why would I leave you by yourself?” Jin replied, his voice failing to hide how irritated this suggestion made him. “If you get attacked I obviously want to be there too. I've never had so much fun in my life.”

RM turned to him, eyes confused at his high level of sarcasm. “You're strange.”

Jin shrugged, stepping forward to take the lead for a while. “I like the woods.”

“That makes you even stranger.”

He turned down a deer path covered in branches and let one hit his companion in the face as he made his way inside.

“Sorry,” He called back, hiding a devious smile, “but I know these woods better than you do. They're practically my second home…”

“Really.”

Jin sighed and stopped, causing RM to stop short behind him. He took a moment to stare at the sunlight between the trees, and a delightful wind picked up adding to what was already a beautiful day. 

“Did I say something wrong?” RM asked, his voice softer; more careful.

Jin absentmindedly played with the hair at his neck, a story weaving its way out of his mouth as they took a short break. “When I was kid, I got lost in these woods… I was maybe, three years old? I remember how dark it was though...and scary. I felt like I had been wandering around forever and there was no chance of me making my way out again; my legs hurt and I had been crying for hours. All I wanted to do was curl up, close my eyes and wish it all gone... But then my dad found me. He managed to calm me down and take me home. He promised that I’d never have to go into the woods again and I was glad because after that experience...I was deathly terrified of coming back in here... but I forced myself too.

“I hated that a clump of trees scared me. I hated that the other kids could go in without an issue and I always felt too overome to even set my eyes on it, so I made my way in. I came in over, and over, and over again, until it didn't bother me anymore. I got lost all the time, but, now...now I know it like the back of my hand.” He pointed ahead to what looked like a large space hiding between two trees. “You see, up there? There’s a meadow with lots of tall grass. If your horse is anywhere around, that’s where she’ll be.” He turned, motioning for RM to follow him and smiled strongly for the first time that day. “So stop trying to get me to leave. Not only will I continue, but I also have the supplies to heal your horse friend, so stop trying to send me away.”

RM stared at him for a long time, almost to the point that Jin started to feel uncomfortable but then he smiled a lopsided smile and trudged forward. “You’re a lot more than a baker aren’t you?” He mused in passing. Jin turned to follow him.

“Uh...yeah. Can’t you tell? Add Doctor and navigator to the list of things I can do.”

RM laughed but Jin didn’t see what was funny.

 

***

 

Hiking a bit further, with Jin leading the way, they made it to the clearing and Rap Monster could see that his new friend was right. Walking under the space between two tall trees, they opened up to a meadow full of tall grass and a clear view of the sky. The Prince stared up in awe of the view and couldn’t help smiling to himself.

“See?” He heard Jin’s soft voice pop up from behind him. “What was I even afraid of?”

The Prince shook his head; he had no idea. This was the first view of a clear sky he’d had since leaving his own kingdom, and you can’t underestimate the amount of joy and freedom it brought to his heart.

There was also a neigh in the background and he looked out across the field, surprised to find a golden horse making its way towards them. 

“She’s here!” The Prince exclaimed.

The horse walked right up to Jin and nestled into his neck. He stroked her mane and smiled. “Yes, she is. Told you so.”

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to get back to this, but I am on it now! Let's go!!

Kai practically tiptoed into the courtyard, hoping he wouldn’t be seen but only delaying the inevitable. Like his Uncle had said, the royal family were in appearance, he just didn’t want to be in appearance to them. 

Heading towards the guards, hands clasped behind his back, he walked regally passed them, but as soon as he thought he was out of sight, he sulked behind a bush. All the bravado in front of his Uncle had really been for show because his heart was hammering now. 

Listening from his hiding place, he heard the familiar sounds of the Prince at play, his friends laughter signaling the fact that they were most obviously with him. He flinched when he heard the King’s deep laughter but forced himself to peek out only to see a flash of silver hair dart past him.

“Jungkook, where did you hide it?” The Prince calls out.

“Somewhere you’d find it, don’t worry.” The young Lord replies.

Kai looks up at the gazebo, placed in the center of the courtyard, where both of the Prince’s friend’s look down at their future King, smiling.

“V, do you know where he hid it?” The Prince asked again.

“Somewhere you’d definitely find, Jimin, my friend.”

Kai found himself smiling knowing they were toying with the second most powerful person in the country but it was something they always did; exploiting his one weakness. Prince Jimin couldn’t find anything to save his life, and yet he loved scavenger hunts and searching for lost items. It was cute..if you could call a king-to-be cute. 

“Lord Kai?” Kai was shaken out of his thoughts by the Prince himself. It seemed he couldn’t find what he’d been looking for, but he had definitely found him; someone who didn’t want to be found.  “What are you doing here?”

Kai bowed instantaneously. “I’m here to speak to your father.”

The Prince smiled politely. “Well, he’s in the gazebo, with my other traitorous friends. You haven’t seen a box around here have you?”

Kai straightens up and shakes his head. “No, your highness.”

“See!” He shouts back to his friends. The young Prince wraps a hand around Kai’s arm and he unwittingly pulled out of his hiding place looking sheepish and embarrassed. “Lord Kai can’t find it either.”

“When did Kai get here?” V beams, walking around to the entrance of the Gazebo, hanging lazily on it’s archway.

“Only a few moments ago.” Kai replies, helping the Prince, and himself, up towards them. “I see you three are playing the game again.”

“I think they’re teasing me on purpose, don’t you?” The Prince whines, pouting.

Jungkook covers up a laugh while V puts his hands on Kai’s shoulders. Turning him around so he has the full view of the courtyard, he pulls him back so he can whisper in his ear. “We can see what we hid from all the way up here. Can’t you?”

Kai looks down the small incline, at all the small trees and hedges and finds his eyes come across a small ornate box. Something seems to be wriggling around inside it, and with one hop, Kai smiles seeing that it’s a bunny.

“Oh yes, I think I can.”

“See!” V slaps his shoulders and smiles widely at Jimin. “Told you we put it in an obvious place.”

“But-”

“Keep looking brother,” Jungkook teases, “or it’ll run away again and I’ll have to find a new place.”

Jimin pouts some more, but smiles gleefully as he turns around to resume his search one last time.

“You missed out on some great rounds of hide and search, Kai.” V explains, folding his arms, amused eyes following the Prince. “We hid a frog just the other day.”

“It took him three days to find it.” Jungkook giggled. 

Kai was amused by that, but the sound of the King entering the gazebo sucked all the enjoyment right out of him.

“You three need to stop teasing my son, or he’ll grow into a King that teases you all.” He wore a long robe and walked right into the center of their group. “A King can be far more devious when he has the whole kingdom under his wing.” Kai bowed, avoiding eye contact while the other two just laughed.

“You tease him just as much as we do, Uncle.” Jungkook pointed out and the King playfully frowned at his nephew before ruffling his hair.

“Don’t tell him that.” 

Regretfully, the King finally took notice of Kai’s presence there and the envoy way forced to look up. “Kai? What are you doing here? The guards didn’t say anything.”

“My King…” Kai took a deep breath and straightened his spine, coming to a stop when he saw the amused smirk of his King, Chanyeol. “I had to speak with you.”

“Well…” The King leaned against the banister. “What about?”

“FOUND IT!” The voice of the young Prince made them all turn and they see him holding, triumphantly in his hands, a soft fluffy baby bunny. 

“Lord above, he actually found it.” V breathed out, shocked.

“I think it hopped out of the box and he caught movement.” Jungkook mumbled, walking around and exiting the gazebo. V quickly followed him. 

“You think one day he’ll learn.” Chanyeol mused, smiling at the three congratulated his son. Kai could see the pride and joy in his eyes and that only helped him feel ten times worse. Then he turned back to Kai. “Well, what’s this? You come back without a Prince...why is there no Prince with you?”

Kai stayed silent for a moment too long and Chanyeol’s face changed from amusement to concern. “What’s the matter boy?” His tone was soft. “I’ve known you since you were no taller than my knee. You can tell me anything.”

Kai scuffed his foot against the floor without meaning too. “We were caught at the border your majesty.”

“Oh?”

“Assassins.”

The King’s chin lifted up and his eyes grew fierce. He looked between Kai and the location of where his son knelt, thankfully preoccupied with his new pet. He herded Kai over to a corner. 

“How were you attacked? I heard the Prince of Big Hit is an excellent fighter?”

“We were ambushed. As if they knew we were coming. The Prince would have surely held his own but his horse...”

“His horse?”

“His horse wasn’t familiar with combat and went wild. We were able to hold off the attackers but he went after the horse because it was a gift and we were separated you see.” He bowed his head low. “It’s my fault your majesty.”

“No, it’s not your fault. You did all you could.”

Kai looked up, still ashamed, but less scared.

“Well, I’ll send you off with some men to go look for him.”

Kai’s eyes brightened and Chanyeol offered a small comforting smile back to him. “He would have attempted to find his way back here. He knows his duty, but we would like him here at the palace by the time of the welcoming party. We don’t want my son to know that anything is wrong, so make sure you bring him back quickly, eh?”

Kai nodded. “Yes, I won’t let you down.”

“You haven’t let me down yet.” Chanyeol smiled, patting Kai on the shoulder and turning back with ease to his son and his friends. “Quickly now, before he suspects.”

Kai bowed again, and races out of the side entrance, making his way out of the palace the way he’d come. That's the thing about the palace, it was full of mistaken identities and false truths. Before he had been given the role of royal envoy, his Uncle had told him that the King had become a strict and overbearing man, but since Kai had grown up around the palace, he never remembered him that way. King Chanyeol was the guardian Kai really wanted, and he never hesitated to instil pride in him whenever they met. 

 

***

 

“So why is this horse so important?” Jin asked, as they slowly treated the arrow shot in the horse’s back. She’d been overly enthusiastic to approach him when they’d entered the meadow, but getting her calm enough to be treated had been another story. His voice seemed to do the trick, but that meant he had to keep talking. 

RM was on the opposite side, patting her and making sure she stayed calm so he tried to keep the conversation up with him. “She’s a gift...for someone important.”

“OH?” Jin raised his eyebrows and then nodded his head. ‘ _ A whole horse _ ,’ he thought to himself. This stranger had to be rich, because the horse alone was incredible. Beautiful and young. No way he could have stolen her right out from under someone's nose.

"What's her name then?"

"She doesn't have one yet. Not until her new owner gets to name her."

Jin grimaced. "Well, that's not right. She's obviously not a baby. I refuse to think she hasn't had a name this whole time."

RM was quiet as he continued his work and Jin thought there wouldn't be an answer, but eventually his voice, small whispered out a name.

"Wish."

"Wish?" Jin looked around to where his companion stood still. "Why, Wish?"

"Because she's my wish for a happy future."

Looking at him stand there, Jin observed that RM seemed as if he had the entire world hanging on his shoulders, and maybe in his own mind he did, Jin had no idea what he had been through, but at that moment he decided to be there for him. To support him as much as he could. 

Clapping the horse's back, and Rap Monster's, causing him to wince in pain, Jin clapped his hands. "Right. Shouldn't we go?"

 

***

 

It was Jin's idea to show Rap Monster around the town. There was open space for Wish to roam around his house until they came back and after collecting bread for deliveries, and a basket, they made their way down the road. 

Jin's bakery was further away from other houses, being close to the forest, but soon they came across more houses and the road filled up with people. Jin barreled through no problem but Rap Monster didn't know the rhythm of the place. Not only that but he was slowed down by the view; He was in awe. 

They were walking through what looked like a market but it was busy and loud and colourful... not to mention colourful. The road was also sort of sloping down, so they were descending down a hill, and Rap Monster could see that the whole place was huge. Big hit was only a small kingdom in comparison.

Jin stopped off to certain stalls and houses, easily conversing with people he passed and his customers as he passed out bread and pastries. 

"Why do you look so awestruck?" Jin asked after a couple deliveries have happened.

"I've never been here before." The Prince replied without thinking about it. "This kingdom is so big."

"This kingdom…" Jin repeated, mulling over this. Then he turned, shocked in himself. "Wait, are you not from this kingdom?"

The Prince realised what he'd said and backpedaled. "What? Of course I am. I've just never been to this part of it before. It just reminded me how big  _ our _ kingdom really is."

Jin raised an eyebrow but nodded, letting it go but when he's not looking Rap monster heaves a sigh of relief; he still didn't want Jin to know who he was. He didn't want to leave yet.

When the basket was near empty, Jin turned off into a side street and walked down a few doors before turning into a house that reeked of meat. He could hear the sound of knives carving and grew a little apprehensive. 

"Why is there a baker in my butcher's shop?" An angry voice called out from behind what looked like a pig. Then a cute smiling face popped out from behind it to greet them. "Hey Jin!”

"Hi Xiumin." Jin smiles back. 

"I could smell your bread from a mile away!” The Butcher's exclaimed, wiping his hands on his apron. “Give us the good stuff then." 

The Prince watched their exchange and noted that Xiumin looked as far from a Butcher as anyone could get. Butcher's were usually scary but this one...although he was clearly older than them, there was something boyish about him and it made him less fearful. 

Jin gave the Butcher a playful look before making a big show of reaching in his basket, rummaging around, and producing a pastry and holding it up to the sky. 

Both Rap Monster and Xiumin looked up.

"Oh the holy pastry." Xiumin chants, holding his hands together. "Please bestow deliciousness upon me."

Jin is slowly lowering the morsel, dramatic as ever, when a pale hand swiped it out of his hand and threw it on the table.

"Don't encourage my dad. He's already a mess as it is."

"Suga!" Xiumin reached over the counter and squeezed his son’s cheek. "Someone's awake."

Suga shrugged him off, his face beyond unamused. "I was helping J-Hope. He caught another pig."

"I haven't even finished cutting up the last one!" Xiumin exclaimed. "Can that kid just stay still for one second?" He stuffed the pastry in his mouth and then went back to work on the pig in question. 

The prince watched as Jin greeted Suga. "Suga, up in the morning? This is a great sight."

"Stop teasing me. You're not my father." 

"But I am older." Jin released him and flicked his nose but Suga did nothing to retaliate. Instead his eyes moved over to where Rap Monster was standing.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"This is RM. I met him yesterday."

“Yesterday?” Suga grimaced.

"Nice to meet you." Rap Monster bowed politely and Suga bowed back, although belatedly. 

"Did I leave an extra set of arrows here or not!" A voice cried out, louder than necessary, and they all turn to see the new person that walked in. He had a bow strapped to his back and he was searching on the floor until he bumped his head into Suga.

"Find something J-Hope?" Suga intoned.

J-Hope smiled anded, embarrassed. "Sorry, sorry." Then he noticed that more people were in the room and his eyes grow wide with curiosity. 

"Jin, hey!" He said first, slapping hands with Jin. "Who's this?"

"I'm RM, nice to meet you." The Prince said again.

"Ahhh." J-Hope's mouth got wide as he nodded in understanding. "I've never seen you around here before."

"He's never been in this part of SM before." Jin explained. Then he reached in his basket again and threw them both pastries. "Here. On me today."

"You're dad out of town again?" Xiumin asked, coming out from behind his pig.

Jin nodded. "Only until tomorrow though. He had to make desserts for a wedding in the next city over."

"Do they not have a baker in the next city over?" Rap Monster asked, and they all blankly stared at him.

"They do-" Jin started.

"But he's shit." Suga finished for him and J-Hope burst into laughter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, Chanyeol's king! And Xuimin is Suga's dad!!!


End file.
